Half Brother, Ari
by LadyGwenMidas
Summary: Tony/Ziva Oneshot. Set during 'Cloak'. A different kind of elevator scene mixed with a few wild theories. Ziva reveals to Tony that she was the one who killed Ari as well as secrets from her trips to Israel.


**So here it is…my first step into a new territory. I hope my regular readers don't mind my break in consistency, but as a wise friend told me, people will read for the writing no matter what the show is. Let's hope that she was right lol. This is for you Steph.**

**This is also my first oneshot (so I hope). I have a habit of extending my stories further than I'd imagine, one such story being Three's Company (believe it or not, that was suppose to be a oneshot). Anyways, I hope you enjoy… **

"Hey, you ok?" asked Tony walking over to her desk.

Ziva looked up wearily. "Why wouldn't I be?" she defended weakly.

"Well I know it's difficult to imagine, but just say that I care…and that you're actually a normal human being with feelings…are you ok?"

"I have feelings" she yelled, offended that he still perceived her as some kind of robot programmed to fight, emotions removed.

"About…" he prompted.

Ziva sighed. She did not want to have this conversation.

"Fine" he said, trying a different approach. "Hey how did Lee know about your brother anyway?" he asked, but almost regretted it as Ziva looked up at him sharply and he knew immediately that he had hit a nerve. He smiled sympathetically.

Ziva glared at him before getting up and walking away.

"Let me guess, more family secrets?" Tony said harshly.

Ziva turned sharply and walked back up to him. "You know nothing about my family!" she yelled.

"I know your brother infiltrated NCIS in a body bag, I know he killed Kate Todd and I know that he tried to kill Gibbs" Tony shouted back. He didn't mean to, he was just tired of all her secrets. Why he had to bring up the past though even he didn't know. Such things were thought of, sure, but no one ever permitted themselves to say them out loud.

Ziva stared at him, no words to say. Her eyes portrayed a mixture of anger and hurt, perhaps even regret. She turned again to leave, but this time knowing that he would follow her, and waited patiently at the elevators.

Tony, not knowing quite what to expect, followed her. As the elevator doors opened, they step inside and waited for them to close in utter silence. As soon as the doors closed, Ziva turned on Tony and shoved him hard against the wall, letting out an exasperated cry. She then walked over to the other side of the elevator and turned her back on him.

"Ok, I deserved that" said Tony quietly. "But you knew it was gonna come up someday right?" He walked over to her and stood behind her. "We don't hold it against you, Ziva" he said softly. "Ari is dead, Gibbs killed him-"

"Gibbs didn't kill Ari" she said suddenly. "Gibbs didn't kill him" she repeated quietly, as she let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"What do you mean Gibbs didn't kill Ari? Ziva?" Tony asked and gently turned her so that she was facing him.

She looked straight ahead not daring to look him in the eyes, knowing that she would give herself away if she did. But it didn't matter. She felt his grip loosen on her arms, as he stepped back. She looked up. "I joined NCIS because I needed protection" she began.

Tony pushed the stop button on the elevator. "Protection from who?" he asked.

"My father" she answered quickly.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, shocked by her sudden honesty.

"Because Tony…" she shouted. "Director Vance, he sent me back. To Israel."

Tony shook his head, unable to understand what she was getting at.

"He knows" she sighed. "My father, and he" she stopped, unwilling to continue.

"What?" Tony asked concerned. "Did he hurt you?" he yelled.

"Just…forget it" she said softly, and moved to start the elevator up again. But Tony pulled her away and held her firmly against the wall.

"No" he said harshly. "Look, I couldn't be happier that you killed Ari, and I respect you even more for it. But if something happened you have to tell me. What happened in Israel Ziva?" he asked sternly.

Ziva let out a long breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding and as she did so, more tears escaped from her eyes. "I-" she started meekly. "I have to give back what I took."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Ziva sighed. "Remember that trip I took to Israel?"

"First class" Tony recalled.

"My father is…" she took a deep breath. "He is arranging my marriage" she said so quickly that it was almost incomprehensible.

"What?" Tony asked, completely caught off guard.

"So I can give back what I took" she repeated quietly.

Tony stood back and leaned against the opposite wall, as he took in what she had said.

Ziva watched him uncomfortably. "Tony" she said after a while. "I don't have a choice, I must-"

"Of course you have a choice Ziva!" he yelled.

"No I don't" she said quietly. "I'm not like you Tony. I'm Jewish and that means-"

"Who is he?" Tony asked bitterly. "Let me guess. Good looking. Rich. Probably a friend of the family."

Ziva shook her head at him. "Why are you being so cynical? I told you because I trusted you."

"Yeah well I trusted you too so I get we're both disappointed" he replied coldly and turned the elevator back on.

Ziva walked over to him and quickly stopped it again. "Why can't you ever say what you are feeling" she shouted at him. "You think it would make you less of a man? That you might actually have to admit that-" before either of them knew it, Tony had taken hold of her and crashed his lips into hers. She responded instantly and pulled them closer together, savouring his taste as their tongues fought against each other for control. The desperation and desire that had been growing inside of them, erupted and evolved until they could no longer breathe...

**I have no idea where I pulled that one from. Definitely not what I expected, but still an interesting theory. Please review, even if just to tell me how shitty it is (actually please don't lol). I may fix it up a bit later, but right now i am going to bed. xox**


End file.
